Mickey Ellisson
|parents=Roy Ellisson † Denise Ellisson |siblings=Scott Ellisson † (brother) |relatives=Kiegan Carr (nephew) |partner = Jez Andrews (2017-)}} Mickey Ellisson (born 1993/1994) is the son of Roy and Denise Ellisson. He was first admitted to the ED after being involved in a fight at a local pub in April 2017. Shortly after, he began a secret relationship with paramedic Jez Andrews. They continued dating and eventually left Holby together to go travelling in August 2017. Biography In April 2017, Mickey was admitted to the ED along with his father, Roy, after they'd both been involved in a bar fight. It soon transpired that Mickey was nothing like his racist father, and that the man who'd attacked them was threatening to expose Mickey's homosexuality. Eventually the man deleted the tape, but Mickey later admitted the fact he was gay to his dad. He exploded with rage, and banished him from the family. (CAS: "Reap the Whirlwind - Part One") Mickey was distraught later that day when Roy died, and sought comfort alongside his brother, Scott, and Denise. Mickey found Jez in the ambulance station, and they shared a kiss. (CAS: "Reap the Whirlwind - Part Two") In May, the team were soon made aware of the suspicions that Scott Ellisson had killed Cal the previous week. Louise was furious upon discovering that Jez was seeing Mickey in light of the accusations. However, she came to realise that Mickey wasn't like his family, and organised for them to meet up at the end of the shift. Mickey told Jez that he was sure Scott hadn't done it, but Jez simply informed him that he cared about him, not his brother. (CAS: "Break Point") Later in the month, Mickey expressed concerns to Jez about keeping their relationship a secret from his family. (CAS: "End of the Road") In June, Mickey ended up the ED after falling whilst running away from a right-wing rally at a local community centre. As his condition worsened, Ethan threatened to let him die unless Scott admitted to killing Cal. Scott refused to confess to it, knowing that Ethan would save Mickey anyway. (CAS: "Swift Vengeance Waits") In July, Ethan discovered Jez and Mickey's secret relationship and saw it as an opportunity to get information on Scott. Mickey was furious that Jez had considered helping Ethan, but eventually, Jez agreed to go behind Mickey's back and get information for him. (CAS: "Man Up") Later in July, Mickey and Scott trashed a local shop before escaping on motorcycles. Mickey fell off and ended up crawling into an abandoned shed and calling for Jez's help. He and Iain went to Mickey's aid and took him into the ED. Scott turned up shortly after and Ethan soon became suspicious of what they'd been up to. When Scott intimidated the shopkeeper's wife into not making a statement, he angrily told him that Jez and Mickey were in a relationship. A fight ensued between Jez and the brothers on the ED's first floor and in the scuffle, Scott ended up falling over the balcony to the floor. (CAS: "Somewhere Between Silences - Part One") Scott was taken through to resus and treated, whilst Denise soon turned up demanding answers about the fight. She eventually found out from Scott that Mickey was gay and Denise soon made him choose between his family and his sexuality. He chose to go back to Jez, leaving Denise alone with Scott. However, Denise was left distraught when Scott later died. (CAS: "Somewhere Between Silences - Part Two") Later in August, Mickey was shocked when it turned out that his right-wing mother was behind the attack on Jez. After everything that had happened, involving his dad, brother and now his mum, he decided he could no longer stay in Holby, asking Jez to go travelling with him. However, when Jez said he couldn't leave Holby, Mickey left for the airport, to Jez's disappointment. However, Jez later changed his mind after a nudge from Iain and instead drove to the airport. After realising that Mickey may have already left on his flight, Jez left the airport with Iain. But to Jez's surprise, Mickey was waiting for Jez outside the airport and the two left Holby together. (CAS: Series 32, Episode 2) Behind the scenes It was announced in March 2017 that Mitch Hewer had joined Casualty's recurring guest cast as Mickey, the son of Roy and Denise Ellisson who featured in the series 30 episode, "Belief". He made his first appearance in April. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters